


First Kiss

by thegodmachine



Series: Dennis and Arnie Series [1]
Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, Friendship, Ice Cream, M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodmachine/pseuds/thegodmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnie hits puberty and gets his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story in 2007 and posted to my ff.net account.

Dennis's POV

I sat on Arnie's bed flipping through one of the nude magazines that I swiped from my dad. I could feel myself growing hard and trying to fight a blush from forming on my face. It wouldn't do for Arnie to walk in on me blushing from a nudie mag. That was his job, not mine.

"Arnie, c'mon, man," I cried, "I'm getting bored."

Arnie had a bathroom in his room, the lucky bastard, and had locked himself in there. "What the hell are you doing, taking the world's largest shit?"

"Shut up!" he cried from behind the door.

"You are, man, aren't you?" I threw the magazine aside, "Well don't flush, I want to take a picture!"

"Dude, shut up. My parents can hear you," he cried.

I blushed. I did not want Regina Cunningham to come up here and yell at me for cursing, especially when I had skin mags spread about.

"Well, what are the hell are doing in there? It's been-" I looked at my watch, "12 minutes already."

"Dude…" He unlocked the door, "I'm ugly, man."

"That's nothing new," I joked. That wasn't exactly true. Arnie wasn't ugly, but he wasn't good looking either. He was just kind of awkward looking.

"No, look at me," he swung the door open and I saw what he was talking about. He had a huge zit right above his eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" I asked, "It's like a second head."

He blushed and moaned then covered his face with his hands. "I should wear a bag over my face, lest I turn people to stone with my ugliness."

I gave him a weak smile, not sure what to say since I've never had a zit before.

"Its not that bad," I lied. Who am I kidding? I could take a marker and draw a happy face on it.

Arnie didn't believe me anyway.

"C'mon, forget about it. You're not the first person in the world to ever have a zit," I said.

He grunted and we fell into awkward silence.

How do you comfort your best male friend, I mean come on, we've never talked about our 'feelings' before. Damn you, Arnie, and your sensitivity. I heard his stomach grumble and that struck me with a thought. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, "Let's go get some ice cream. I just got my allowance, so I'll buy."

"I can't go out there looking like this!" He cried, He sent me a wild look and tried to pull away from my grip, but I held on tighter.

"Dennis, please," he begged.

"No! I am going to buy you ice cream, so deal with it."

I finally pulled him towards the stairs when he gave up and decided to try and enjoy his free ice cream. I mean, who doesn't enjoy free food?

"Arnie, stop running-" Regina's reprimanding voice trailed off when she saw us. Her eyes zeroed in on Arnie's face then up to his zit. Her face showed mild excitement as she walked over and pulled Arnie into a tight hug. "My little boy is going through puberty," She said.

"Mom!" He cried looking horrified. He pulled from her hug and his face was as red as a tomato.

"What? Am I not allowed to be proud?" She asked.

I snickered behind my hand and wiggled my eyebrows at Arnie who just glared at me.

"Oh, don't laugh, Dennis. One day you will go through puberty, too."

This time both Arnie and I laughed and Regina shook her head at us before walking towards the kitchen.

"I cannot believe your mom just said that."

"I can," Arnie mumbled.

We walked silently to the ice cream parlor and Arnie ordered a mint chocolate chip and I ordered chocolate fudge. I could see the blush on Arnie's face as he ordered from the extremely attractive older woman at the counter, but I think she winked at me. She even smiled at me, not just a normal smile but a flirty smile. Can you believe that? I just got hit on by a high school student. How awesome can today get?

But I saw the morose expression on Arnie's face. He was humiliated. I patted his shoulder and led him to an empty booth to wait for our orders to be called.

"Don't worry about it man," I said sincerely.

"Why can't I be like you?" Dennis asked. He looked his hands sadly. "You can get anyone you want because you're so good looking and I'm… I'm fucking ugly."

I was shocked for two reasons. One, because Arnie just cursed. He never curses and two, because he said I'm good looking. Arnie thinks I'm good looking.

"I don't think you're ugly," I said. I don't know why, but I felt the need to return the compliment, and not only that but I felt strange and my cheeks flared up into a blush.

"You're only saying this because you're my friend."

I made a strange noise and realized I wasn't. Arnie had nice eyes if he actually held his head high enough for you to see. And- I cut myself off with a blush.

"You only hang out with me because of our parents," he continued on, "I mean no one else likes to be around me so why should you?"

"That's not true," I said. I felt the strange feeling intensify, "I like hanging out with you because…because…"

Oh damn it all!

I leaned in and caught his lips with mine. It wasn't passionate, if anything, the exact opposite; neither of us moved. We just kind of sat there with our lips stuck together. I had always imagined my first kiss to be wild with a lot of head swirling and tonsil hockey. Real down and dirty with the lips and hand action, too, like what I see in my dad's movies. And of course, I imagined my first kiss to be with a girl. Not Arnie Cunningham.

But here I was kissing him. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with his. Did I mention he had beautiful eyes?

"Ahem," A female voice coughed.

Arnie and I jumped away from each other to face the voice. It was the pretty high school girl who had flirted with me earlier. I broke out into a flaming blush and turned my head away. I looked over at Arnie but he was just staring blankly ahead, pale as anything, with his big fat zit sticking out of his face.

"Is this all you wanted?" she asked as she placed our ice cream in front of us.

I nodded.

"Okay…just pay at the counter…" The girl broke off into an awkward silence before turning away and walking back to the counter.

Arnie and I stared at our ice cream in silence and pretty soon I could hear the voices and giggles of the two counter girls ("kissing" and "Gay").

My blush deepened.

"So…" Arnie said, finally unfreezing. He gave me a slight look before glancing away quickly. "That was…weird."

I flicked my ice cream at him, and a large chunk of fudge flew onto his zit, "Dude…just shut up."

 


End file.
